1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handheld dental tool for massaging the gums of a user and which includes a distal tip zone carrying a charge of medicament to be applied to the gums during the massaging operation.
2. Background and Description of Some Prior Art
In the past, it has been recognized that it is beneficial for the gum tissues to be massaged in order to assist in the treatment of gingivital or periodontal conditions. Massage of the gums in recommended when such conditions persist, and there have been numerous dental tools in the past for the purpose of applying massaging vibratory motion to the gum tissue. Representative prior art is set forth hereinafter but, generally, it is known to provide a handle which serves as a housing for a motor and rechargeable batteries electrically interconnected in a circuit which includes an on/off switch and which is adapted to drive a motor carried within a housing to move a power-driven socket or wand. This invention utilizes such a combination for the purpose of moving a tip which is of absorbent material so that, in addition to the massaging function known in the prior art, there is, also, an application topically of medicament carried by the absorbent tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,908 is of a dental tool which imparts a reciprocating movement to a extending portion which, through electrical power, can be utilized to manipulate an abrasive strip or, indeed, be used as a saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,617 is of a gum massaging device in which in element is caused to move in a predetermined path at the tip for the purpose of massaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,122 is of a dental instrument to cause a piston to move for cutting operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,620 is of a device wherein a tuft of filaments is rotated in a predetermined, controlled and reciprocating manner. This patent discusses the prior art which falls into three broad categories. First, non-powered brushes. Second, powered brushes, which move in a rotary, arcuate, reciprocating or orbital path driven by a power mechanism. Third, a brush head which is substantially stationary and with respect to which individual tufts are mechanically rotated either uni-directionally or, as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,620, in a clockwise and then a counterclockwise motion.
U.S Pat. No. 4,347,839, is of a gum massaging device which includes a wand with a tip, the wand being driven by a shaft which is energized by a power source composed of batteries housed in a handle with the handle being interconnected to the wand so that when the motor is energized, movement is imparted to the wand and its tip.
U.S. Pat. No., 4,576,190, is of a dental appliance which utilizes a shaft which may be employed for various functions, such as brushing, picking, flossing, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,025, is of a dental flossing device wherein means are provided for imparting osciloatory motion to the floss which is characterized by a mechanical clutch which is responsive to force applied against the floss to engage the floss holder With the power element to begin osciloation of the floss.